


The Garden

by CabinOnAShore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Culture Shock, First Love, First Meetings, Gonna follow a similar plotline to the show, Isolation, Language Barrier, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnAShore/pseuds/CabinOnAShore
Summary: Merlin lived with his father, sperated from society. One day, during one of his monthly trips to town, his father disappeared. Merlin sets out to find him and explore the world he was kept away from.Arthur helps him navigate the world he was thrown into and face the threats that they encounter. Merlin learns of his past and who his father might actually be. He also learns that perhaps there was a reason he was raised isolated from the rest of the world.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Clips

Hunith walked down the path through the forest, a bundle held tightly to her chest. In that bundle was a child whose eyes glowed gold with magic. She took him down the path in hopes that the Druids will be able to teach him their ways and keep him safe from harm.

She came upon a small clearing where a small cottage sits. She moved to the door and knocked. It wasn't long before the door swung open and a robed figure greeted her.

"Are you a druid?" She asked him.

"Yes, is this the child? He has much power within him," the druid glanced at Merlin's face then at his mother's.

"I hope you can teach him how to learn to control it," she said. She kissed the head of her son, it may be the last time she is able to. The druid held out his hands and she placed him in his care. She gave a quick thanks and turned to leave before she could regret her decision.

**

"I miss food from before I left," his father said. He was idly stirring the soup he made with vegetables from the garden and noodles made with eggs from the chickens. "So much taste. Flavor. Options."

"I think it tastes fine," he reasurred him. He used spices and seasoning to give it flavour and texture. His father sighed and shook his head.

"I'll take you to a restaurant one day. Promise," he grinned. He took another bite of soup and frowned but smiled again when he saw Merlin watching. 

**

His father was leaving again, he always did once a month. He always returned at the end of the day with his arms filled with bags from a place called Asda. Merlin was curious to see what Asda looked like even though his father constantly reasurred him it was disappointing. 

He tried to follow his father once, down the winding path he always took when he left but his father noticed him. The house was no longer in sight so he took his hand and brought him back. 

While his father was gone, he set off down the path again, set on seeing what lay at the end. If that Asda would be there, waiting for him. 

The path was long and the further he walked, the more his hope dwindled. A breeze blew by and brought the sound of something rushing with it, as if there was a waterfall or a canyon just out of sight. He took off down the path at a run, hoping to see what was causing the strange noise. 

He saw a flash of light and heard the rumbling grow louder then he broke past the trees and saw it. A long black strip of rock painted with white and yellow stripes. He flinched as something large and metallic whipped past him, the wind stirring the surrounding environment and his hair into his face. 

Another one was heading the opposite direction, straight towards him. There was a metallic screeching and he covered his ears before taking off back down the path. There was the sound of slamming doors behind him and shouting but he couldn't understand what they were saying. 

Branches scraped his arms and he tripped over roots as he tried to get back to the house. There was still shouting behind it but the further he went, the fainter it got. He didn't stop until he was inside the house and bolted all the locks. If the locks bolted with a wave of his hand and the trip back seemed shorter than the trip out, Merlin didn't notice.

**

His father was tending the garden while he was playing in the forest. He jumped over logs and swung from branches as he evaded enemies visible to only him. 

He jumped up to grab a branch but pulled himself onto it instead of swinging forward. He sat down on it and watched the ground just a short drop away. He looked at his father in the garden and decided to climb higher. 

He stood and grabbed the next branch, scaling the tree like a ladder until the branches got too thin to support his weight. He sat back down, straddling the branch and watched the clouds heavy with the promise of rain pass above. 

He made the mistake of looking down and screamed. The ground looked almost miles away. If he fell, it would most certainly be fatal. 

His shout alerted his father who rushed into sight on the ground far under him. He was calling his name and looking around to try and spot him.

"Up here!" He told him. His father looked up and spotted him, the blood rushed out of his face.

"O-okay! Just stay there," he shouted up to him. He only nodded and clung to the branch with a death grip. His father swung up into the tree and hesitated before slowly making his way up. 

He was halfway to Merlin when the wind picked up and thunder rumbled in the distance. The branch holding Merlin swayed and creaked ominously. His father paused and looked back up at him.

"Merlin? Merlin, I'm going to need you to try and climb down now. That's a good boy," his father calmed his nerves with soothing words and Merlin gathered up the courage to release the branch and creep down to the next one. His father continued the encouragement and he was able to drop to the branch below that one. 

He was moving down just as swiftly as he had gone up when another gust of wind ripped through the trees. The branch he was on was small, barely able to support his weight and when the wind shook it, he panicked. His foot slipped and he fell off. 

He closed his eyes, waiting to hit the ground when a jolt like electricity passed through him. His eyes flew open and he flung out his hand then just as suddenly as he fell, he stopped. 

He looked over at his father, just a few branches away. His father climbed as quickly as he could until he reached him and took him in his arms. The weightless sensation disappeared and he sagged against his father who stroked his back. 

"Hey, okay, let's go back inside now. It'll rain soon," his father murmured into his hair, shaking just as bad as Merlin. Merlin nodded and together they made their way down and when his feet finally made contact with the ground, his legs collapsed underneath him. His father caught him before he could hit the ground and gingerly picked him up.

They started back towards the house and the rain didn't release until they made it back inside.

**

Merlin thought his father should've returned yesterday. He didn't. He occupied his time by trying to understand the papers written in some strange language that Merlin couldn't read. 

He cooked, letting his magic control the utensils even though he knew it was strictly forbidden to use magic without his father's supervision. He cleaned, again with the use of magic. He played music on the radio that used the same strange tongue his father used sometimes when he was stressed. 

Days turned into a week and it was then that Merlin decided to return to the black rock. 

He travelled down the path, armed with only his magic, food he had stuffed into a bag, and the clothes on his back. He left the chickens enchanted grains to last them until he returned. It shouldn't take longer than a week.

He reached the expansive black rock that was painted with the strange stripes and travelled by the strange metal machines. He never asked his father about them, fearing the repercussions of revealing his journey.

One of the machines whipped past him and he still wasn't prepared for the noise and wind it stirred up. He noticed a foul odor that it left behind even after it disappeared out of view.

It was only a few moments later when another one drove by but instead of continuing on, it slowed to a stop with a metallic screech and glow of red lights. It pulled over next to him and Merlin stepped back as a door opened and a person emerged from inside.

He seemed to look similar to Merlin with the exception of blond hair to brunet and a slightly larger stature. He said something to Merlin that sounded similar to the language his father would occasionally speak in.

"Did you just climb out of there?" Merlin asked him. The other person went through multiple states of confusion before settling on a furrowed brow. He said something else and Merlin didn't even try to understand him. "You know I don't know what you're saying," Merlin tried to explain but then realized that it most likely worked both ways. "Neither do you, I suppose."

The blond held up a finger before diving back inside the machine. He emerged a moment later with a small black box. He held it out to Merlin saying something while pointing at his mouth then to the box.

"What? Do you want me to put it in my mouth or something?" Merlin asked him and he pulled the box away, pushing buttons while he made more confused faces. The box said something in a monotone voice and the blond laughed. It was a nice sound, really. He said something to the box and held it back out to Merlin.

 _"My name's Arthur. What's yours?"_ The box said in the same monotone voice but this time Merlin could understand it. Merlin looked up at Arthur who was practically glowing.

"Merlin. My name's Merlin. But did you just climb out of the machine? How do you possibly fit in there?" Merlin directed his voice at the box but watched Arthur as he spoke. Arthur took the box back and listened to it. He made another confused face, he tended to be doing that a lot around Merlin. 

"Merlin," Arthur said before speaking in the other language again. He handed the box back and waited for Merlin to listen to it.

 _"Merlin, that's an odd name. How do you not know what a car is?"_ So that's what they were called. Merlin shrugged at Arthur before speaking back into the box.

"I didn't know that's what they were called. I've only ever seen them on this rock. This is only the second time I've been here too," he added, a bit sheepishly.

Arthur listened to the box and his eyes widened. He almost started shouting directly at Merlin before remembering the purpose of the box and directed it there. He shoved the box back at Merlin and impatiently waited for him to listen to it.

 _"Rock? Road, do you mean road? How do you not know what these things are called? Have you been living under a rock or has your brain been replaced with one? And twice? Are you that kid I saw a few years back? We tried to talk to you but you just disappeared into thin air. Where'd you go?"_ The monotone voice droning from the box and rapid fire questions diluted the effectiveness of the insult but still irritated Merlin.

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language and don't know your words like 'car' and 'road'. I'm going to find my father and if you're just going to be an arse and insult me, you can interrogate some other bloke on the side of the road." Merlin shoved the box back at Arthur and didn't wait for him to listen to the translation before he was stalking down the side of the road. 

He heard Arthur listen to the box then call out his name along with a few other things in his language. He ran after Merlin and caught his arm.

 _"Wait, please. I can help you. Let me help. Do you know where your father might be?"_ The box said. Merlin stopped and turned to face Arthur.

"Asda," he told him and apparently Arthur didn't need a translation to know what that meant.


	2. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long car ride.

Arthur led Merlin to the car and opened a door. He motioned for Merlin to enter and so he did. 

The inside of the car was small but large enough to hold multiple people. There were two seats which Merlin and Arthur occupied along with a row of three seats behind them. Arthur closed his door and turned the wheel in front of him to maneuver the car back onto the road. 

The car hummed as they drove, past trees and away from the only place he had ever known. Arthur pushed a button and the car filled with the sound of music in the language that he spoke but Merlin couldn't understand. 

It might've been the speed or the overwhelming nature of the situation but Merlin found himself lightheaded and nauseous. He looked out the window but that made it worse.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Merlin said and covered his mouth with a hand. Arthur glanced over and concern overcame his features once again. He said something to Merlin and he could only shake his head. 

The car slowed and pulled back off the road. He had barely stopped the car before Merlin was scrabbling at the door and something gave under his hand, flinging the door open. He launched out of the car only to promptly collapse and vomit into the grass. 

Arthur got out of the car as well and approached him carefully. Merlin coughed up whatever else remained in his stomach and, when his heaving tapered off, cast a cleaning spell. When Arthur crouched down next to Merlin, all traces of vomit were gone except for a stinging throat and watery eyes. 

Arthur asked something and Merlin nodded, not needing a translation to guess what he had asked. Arthur gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and helped him back to his feet. Merlin walked back to the car and clambered inside, he just needed to find his father and go back home.

Arthur followed him and moved to close the door but paused. He groaned and reached towards Merlin.

"If you're trying to kill me, I don't think that's how you're supposed to go about it," Merlin said while shifting away from his hand. Arthur shook his head and pointed at something before grabbing it and pulling it forward. It was a strap with a bit of metal attached to it.

"Seatbelt," Arthur said while pointing at the strap. He stretched the seatbelt across to Merlin's other side and fastened it with a click. He then extracted himself from Merlin's very personal space and closed the door.

As they drove, trees gave way to pastures and houses. Arthur would sometimes attempt to strike up conversation but then remember neither could understand each other. He settled on trying to teach Merlin enough words to get by.

 _"Just use 'hello' or 'hi' and I'll do the rest of the talking."_ The box said. Arthur repeated the greetings until Merlin felt like he would hear Arthur's voice in his sleep. _"Try to say it a couple times,"_ Arthur instructed him through the monotone voice of the box.

"Hello, hi, hello, hi, hello, hi. Yes, I know how to say it now after you wouldn't shut up about it," Merlin snapped. They wouldn't get anywhere with Arthur teaching him only one word at a time. Arthur just laughed and punched his shoulder. "You're just going to abuse me now? What was that for?"

Arthur played the translation and stared at him incredulously. When he spoke, Merlin made sure to listen to each word and commit it to memory so that when he understood what they meant, he could say them as well.

 _"Abuse you? I barely touched you! It doesn't bother the guards,"_ the box translated. Guards? Why would he need guards? He didn't look expecially in need of guards. 

"You abuse I," Merlin spoke slowly in the language that seemed so essential to this world and hoped that what he said made at least some semblance of sense. "Guards?" 

Arthur looked astonished, or perhaps extremely offended, and tried to focus on both Merlin and the road. He stumbled over his words with a bright grin. Astonished it was then.

 _"You - how? I thought you were too thickheaded to be able to learn anything past 'hello'. Gaius might be able to help you after all. But, yes, I have guards. Perhaps they may find you tolerable."_ Merlin recognized the name Gaius. He might have heard it mentioned very briefly by his father once.

"Who's Gaius?" Merlin asked. The questions just seemed to keep piling up; for every one answered, three more would take its place.

"Who's Gaius?" Arthur repeated back to Merlin but didn't speak in the language the world seemed so fond of. It seemed he could learn as well.

"I see that you're able to copy my tricks to a lesser degree. You're still a clotpole though so don't go seeking praise," Merlin smiled fondly at him and enjoyed seeing his pride melt into offence as he listened to the box.

"Clotpole?" Arthur asked. Merlin wasn't sure how to feel about the insult not getting lost in translation but had no time to process it before Arthur continued on and mentioned Gaius.

_"I'm not going to go around and give answers to those who insult me. If you want to know about Gaius, you'll have to learn some respect."_

"Learn some respect? You should try telling that to yourself. I'm the most respectful person I know." Arthur scoffed when he listened to the box reiterate Merlin's words.

 _"You're the only person you know,"_ the box responded. Merlin couldn't come up with a reasonable retort for that so he settled for mocking him. Arthur decided to move on from the subject. _"Who's your father?"_

"Balinor," Merlin said.

Now that he was mentioned, Merlin began to worry what would happen if he returned to find Merlin gone. Perhaps he should've left a note, 'while you were gone, I decided to run off and explore the world you've kept me from all my life. Best regards, Merlin.' Or maybe a note wasn't necessary. 

_"That's an interesting name. Must run in the family,"_ the sound of the box brought Merlin out of his thoughts. He looked out the window and saw nearly identical houses larger than would ever be necessary crammed together. There were other cars on the road but most of them didn't seem to be moving.

Arthur looked over as if to gauge his reaction. He reached across the car and roughly mussed up his hair with a slight grin. Merlin swatted away his hand and couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. Arthur's grin grew until it was almost blinding.

"Who's your father?" Merlin asked Arthur. His grin faltered and fell completely when he listened to the box. He muttered a response and focused ahead with a steely gaze, his hands tightening on the wheel.

 _"He's no one important for now. I'm sure you'll know soon enough,"_ the box said, the monotone voice making it almost ominous. Merlin nodded and hesitated a moment before punching Arthur in the arm. 

Arthur responded with a headlock and return of his smile. When Merlin finally escaped from his grip and retreated back to his side of the car, Arthur's grip relaxed and Merlin felt some part of him do the same.

They drove in silence for a while, a soft melody played through the radio until it cut off and a voice replaced it. Arthur listened to it and cast a few quizzical glances at the radio then at the sky. The box buzzed and when Arthur pressed a button, it stopped.

 _"There's a red warning. They say there could be a tornado. We'll have to find your father once it passes. Also, try not to get sick again."_ Once the box finished his speech, the car sped up and weaved through traffic, sometimes even going into the opposing lanes. Arthur focused on driving while Merlin focused on following his last bit of advice.

Arthur was quite talented at avoiding crashing into other cars and people who yelled probably obscene things after them. As they barreled down the road, a wailing noise erupted from behind them. 

"What the hell is that sound?" Merlin asked, his head felt like it was being drilled into from it.

"Sirens," Arthur supplied easily and continued to speed past the other cars. The sirens persisted and lights flashed from behind them. "Police."

The police continued to chase them and when Arthur stopped in front of a heavily crowded gate, they surrounded the car. Arthur motioned for him to wait before he climbed out of the car and greeted the police. 

The police exited their own cars and looked extremely uncomfortable under Arthur's friendly gaze. As they spoke, the wind picked up and the car began to rock slightly. Debris was picked up in the breeze and flew through the air which seemed to crackle with electricity. Merlin felt goosebumps rise on his arms right before lightning flashed and struck down on Arthur. 

Time seemed to slow down and Merlin felt his magic flow through his veins. He directed it at Arthur and forced him out of the way just as the lighting connected with the ground where he was just standing. 

Merlin flung open the car door and rushed towards Arthur to check that he wasn't too late when the police surged forward and held him back. He struggled against their vice-like grip but they gave no sign of releasing him.

"Please, you have to let me help him. Arthur! Let me get to Arthur," he tried to plead with them but they spared him no more than a glance. He watched the remaining police circle around Arthur and thought he could see him moving but he couldn't be sure.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice broke through the haze Merlin didn't realize he had gone to and flooded him with the chaotic noise of sirens and the crowd talking all at once. "Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked and the police parted enough to let Merlin see him sitting on the ground, unharmed.

"Why are you asking if I'm alright? You're the one who just got struck by lighting," Merlin snapped and when he saw the dawning horror on Arthur's face, he realized what had happened. They had spoken to each other and understood what the other had said without the aid of the translator box. 

Arthur scrambled to his feet and strode over to the police holding Merlin in place. His expression was unreadable but struck some sort of terror inside Merlin.

"Release him this instant," he demanded at the police. The police shifted uneasily behind Merlin, twisting his wrist painfully and making him wince. "I hope you aren't thinking of disobeying direct orders from the prince," Arthur ground out.

"No, Your Highness," the police said and released Merlin with a slight shove. Arthur caught Merlin when he stumbled forward and hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"I thought you couldn't speak English," Arthur growled into Merlin's ear.

"I can't, or I couldn't. I don't know what happened. I swear I don't know what's going on," Merlin could feel his breathing speeding up along with his heart rate. "Please, Arthur. You have to believe me. I don't know."

Arthur didn't speak for a moment, silently dragging Merlin along with him. His expression remained terrifying and every second that passed only magnified Merlin's belief that he wouldn't live to see his father again.

"I do," Arthur said. "I do believe you and I'm taking you to Gaius."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how anything works in England in case you couldn't tell. 
> 
> And notes aren't workinggg

**Author's Note:**

> I think Asda is the English equivalent to Walmart? Tell me if I'm wrong.


End file.
